ObiWan Kenobi & Amidala: If Shakespeare Wrote
by Ana-Misa
Summary: ...their tragedy in the style of ROMEO AND JULIET... Disclaimers: May the Bard forgive me. Lucasfilm, Ltd. owns SW characters & situations. No money is being made & no infringement is intended. THX to Mr. Stoppard for SHAKESPEARE IN LOVE
1. Prologue

Obi-Wan & Amidala: If William Shakespeare Wrote Their Tragedy in the Style of

ROMEO AND JULIET

From Clone's Folio #1

Prologue

Two worlds, both alike in dignity, in

The Galactic Republic, lay our scene,

From Sith's ancient grudge awakes mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth their mothers' fateful loins, new hope,

A pair of star-crossed lovers begins life

Whose adventure piteously forebodes,

Their love brings 'bout the Republic's demise.

The fearful passage of their doom-marked love,

And continuance of the civil war,

Which, but another's end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

The History of Clone's Folio #1

I've diligently searched for this evidence through newspaper publications, scientific and literary journals, and the Internet. All inquiries should be addressed to Ana-Misa at Sheroes Central Forum.

AP (UK)---Today, some of William Shakespeare's ashes will be exhumed from its resting place in Holy Trinity Church in Stratford-upon-Avon for an exciting scientific experiment. By the miracle of modern technology, genetic engineers from Cambridge have modified the Honolulu cloning technique and plan to create a clone from the Bard's ashes.

(04.23.99)

Eighteen months later...

"What's wrong?" The researcher said as he saw his assistant shuffle his feet.

"He's gone," said his assistant as he tried to avoid looking into his boss's eyes.

"What do you mean gone?" The researcher demanded.

"Will's vanished," stated the assistant.

"But, how?" The researcher asked.

"That's not the only thing missing," said the graduate student as she approached the two.

"Now, what?" said the researcher with a sense of foreboding.

The graduate student held up the empty box that once contained a deluxe widescreen edition of Star Wars: Episode 1: The Phantom Menace.

"Nooooo." His cry of despair echoed mockingly throughout the research center, a place that once upon a time was the residence of William Shakespeare's clone.

Deep within the bowels of the Barbican Center, below the manmade waterscape at street level, and hidden among the labyrinth of tunnels a lone figure watched the flickering images on the screen. The clone of William Shakespeare sat in front of a VCR and television set he borrowed from the janitor's lounge.

Once again his favorite scene played and he heard that all familiar, "Nooooo." The clone envisioned the agony the Apprentice felt as he witnessed his Master's mortal wound. Next, he sensed the Apprentice's temptation to draw on his hatred to avenge his Master's death. The final strike and cauterized droplets of blood signaled victory, but at the cost of a Jedi's life.

And each time he watched the words appear against the bright stars of deep space, the clone wondered what would happen next to his hero Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Ian," Robert called out from behind a makeshift desk made of wooden crates.

"Aye," Ian responded to his fellow janitor as he leaned on his mop.

"What do you make of this?" Robert pointed to a stack of parchment on the top crate. Near the stack stood a rotting apple with two blackened feathers stuck in it, while a shallow ink well was adjacent to the apple.

"A bit of scribbling, I'd say." Ian muttered as he glanced at the pile.

"Aye," Robert responded absently as he began to read the top sheet.

"May be we should give it to..." Ian said as he pointed his index finger towards the ceiling, referring to the RSC's Artistic Director.

"I got a better idea," Robert said with a twinkle in his eye. He gathered the stack of parchment and led his friend out of the seldom-used tunnel.

A few months later at a sci-fi convention in London, England one of the most popular events was a one-act play about the tragic love affair of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Amidala.

What surprised the convention goers was that the style was so authentically Shakespeare; literature majors were making pilgrimages to the convention to see the Bard do Star Wars.

Thus, the saga began...

This humorous bit is dedicated to all of the students who have studied William Shakespeare, currently study William Shakespeare, or thought William Shakespeare was a dirty word teacher's used to scare students into submission.

Disclaimers: May the Bard forgive me. Lucasfilm, Ltd. owns SW characters & situations. No money is being made & no infringement is intended. And thanks to Tom Stoppard for doing Shakespeare in Love. "It's a mystery to me, too."


	2. Scenes 1 and 2

**Starring the "usual suspects":**

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight

Amidala, Queen of Naboo

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Apprentice

Sio Bibble, Governor of Theed

Panaka, Captain of Security for Naboo

Sabe, Queen's decoy and confidante

Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan and friend of Obi-Wan

Zenon, a Gungan and friend of Jar Jar

Ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's former Jedi Master

Yoda, Jedi Master and leader of the Jedi Council

Mace Windu, Jedi Master and member of the Jedi Council

Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic

**Scene 1 Early afternoon. A public square in Theed.**

_A glowing blue QUI-GON exits after presenting the Prologue. Enter JAR JAR and OBI-WAN from opposite sides of the stage._

OBI-WAN: What fray was here, Jar Jar? _Notices new blast marks on the pavement & walls. _

JAR JAR: Mesa friend, same ol' same ol' _Walks to OBI-WAN, tries to hug him. _

_OBI-WAN sits dejectedly on a nearby bench before JAR JAR can wrap his arms around him._

JAR JAR: _Looks concerned at his woeful friend._ What sadness lengthens Obi-Wan's hours?

OBI-WAN: Not having that which having makes them short. _Sighs. _

JAR JAR: _Raises one eye stock higher, starting to understand._ In love?

OBI-WAN: Out---

JAR JAR: Of love?

OBI-WAN: Out of her favor where I am in love. _Lies completely on the bench, as if this rejection has left him without power to sit up. _

JAR JAR: _Shakes head, floppy ears sway back and forth. Realizes OBI-WAN is lovesick, again._ Be ruled by mesa; forget to think of her.

OBI-WAN: _Looks up with some enthusiasm._ O, teach me how I should forget to think! _Begins to sit up._

JAR JAR: _Sits next to OBI-WAN, who made space for him to sit._ By giving liberty unto yousa eyes. Examine other beauties.

OBI-WAN: _Looks interested, encourages JAR JAR to continue._

JAR JAR: At tonight's Governor's Masquerade Ball, sups the fair...Rabe?

OBI-WAN: _Nods his head to confirm JAR JAR's speculation about OBI-WAN's new love interest. _

JAR JAR: Rabe...whom yousa so loves will be there with all the admired beauties of Naboo. Go thither, and with untainted eye, compare the masked beauties, and try to find yousa love.

OBI-WAN: _Looks quizzically at JAR JAR, trying to understand what the Gungan is saying. _

JAR JAR: Let Rabe be against some other maid, that mesa will show yousa shining at this feast, and she shall scant show well that now seems best.

OBI-WAN: _Brightens up with understanding._ Oh, you mean, look at all the other young ladies at the feast and see if Rabe is still the one I should love.

JAR JAR: _Smiles because OBI-WAN understands._ Remember what yousa always tell Ani?

OBI-WAN: "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them."

JAR JAR: _Nods head at OBI-WAN, stands up._

OBI-WAN: _Stands up w/ renewed purpose._ I'll go along. _They exit._

**Scene 2 Later that afternoon. A street near the Palace in Theed.**

_Enter Gov. BIBBLE and ANAKIN quietly discussing the latest information about Supreme Chancellor PALPATINE's impending visit._

ANAKIN: But, now my lord Governor, what say you to my suit?

BIBBLE: But, saying o'er what I have said before: My queen is yet a stranger in the world, she has not seen the change of sixteen years; let seven more summers wither in their pride ere we may think her ripe to be a bride.

ANAKIN: Younger than she are happy mothers made.

BIBBLE: And too soon marred are those so early made...

ANAKIN: _Looks dejected._

BIBBLE: _Places a hand on ANAKIN's shoulder, attempts to cheer up the youth._ But woo her, young Skywalker, get her heart; my will to her consent is but a part.

ANAKIN: _Nods his head. ANAKIN will be patient, after all he is only ten years old._

BIBBLE: This night I hold an old accustomed masked ball where I've invited many a guest, such as I love; and you among the store, one more, most welcome, makes my number more.

_Talking about the feast, they exit._


	3. Scenes 3 and 4

**Scene 3 Later that evening, before the ball. A room in the Palace.**

_Enter AMIDALA in pale blue, SABE in creamy white, and ZENON in emerald. All three gowns are cut in similar style; full-length, A-line gowns with gauze-like wings attached to their backs. SABE and ZENON have donned their complementary masks and tend AMIDALA as she completes her costume._

SABE: Zenon and I have a bit of gossip to pass on.

AMIDALA: Okay, what type of news did you and Sabe come across? _Turns to the female Gungan, waits patiently _

ZENON: How stands your disposition to be married?

AMIDALA: _Genuine shock on her face_ It is an honor that I dream not of.

ZENON: Well, think of marriage now.

SABE: My queen, there will be many young men vying for your love tonight.

AMIDALA: It's a good thing we'll all be masked. _Hands SABE a wing-shaped mask made of white feathers so her confidante can tie it into place. _

ZENON: _Not willing to let go of the topic at hand._ What say you?

AMIDALA: _In a serious, but mocking tone._ I'll look to like, if looking liking move; but no more deep will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make it fly.

ZENON: What?

SABE: _Giggles at ZENON's confused look _We've been studying Old High Nubianese today. _Puts the finishing touches on AMIDALA's costume, nods with approval._

ZENON: I understand. _Rolls eyes at AMIDALA and SABE & joins in their laughter._

_A SERVANT enters. _

SERVANT: Your majesty, the guest are come, supper served up...

AMIDALA: _Glances at SABE and ZENON_ We follow. _They exit._

**Scene 4 Later that night. A street in Theed.**

_Enter JAR JAR and OBI-WAN. JAR JAR slightly ahead calls to the slower moving OBI-WAN._

JAR JAR: If yousa don't hurry, supper will be done and wesa shall come too late.

OBI-WAN: _Aside_ I fear, too early, for my mind misgives. Some consequence yet hanging in the stars...

JAR JAR: Obi-Wan, mesa hungry. Yousa coming or what? _Exits. _

OBI-WAN: _Aside_ Trust in the Force, because the future is always in motion_. Looks heavenward._ You who have the steerage of my course direct my sail!

_Follows JAR JAR, exits._


	4. Scene 5

**Scene 5 Immediately following the previous scene. A hall in the Palace.**

_At the masked ball, everyone wears half masks that leave the lower part of the face uncovered. This allows the masked person to breathe easier and enjoy the abundance of drinks and refreshments without having to reveal his or her identity. BIBBLE enters with AMIDALA, SABE, RABE in a lavender dress similar to AMIDALA's dress, ZENON, and all the GUESTS._

BIBBLE: Welcome, gentlemen! Ladies!

_Enter JAR JAR and OBI-WAN along with second wave of GUESTS. _

BIBBLE: You are welcome, gentlemen! Come musicians, play.

JAR JAR: _Spies the refreshment table._ Food! _Leaves OBI-WAN to fend for himself._

OBI-WAN: _Doesn't mind because he spies the object of his desire, a young lady in a pale blue dress._ O, she teaches the torches to burn bright! _According to JAR JAR's informant, Rabe was going to be wearing a pale blue dress. Since she was the only one in blue, OBI-WAN believed the damsel in blue was his love._ Did my heart love till now?

_The musicians warm up as OBI-WAN joins the guests as they form two circles to begin a dance. Males form the outside circle. Females form the inside one. As the Force would have it, AMIDALA finds herself facing a pilgrim with piercing blue eyes. Music plays, and the GUESTS dance. The tempo starts off slow, but the beat steadily increases until the room is filled with various hues of swirling fabric. As the dance ends, GUESTS call for drink and a song. OBI-WAN draws AMIDALA behind an arras. A new song begins. Softly playing in the background is the "Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet"_

OBI-WAN: _Believing that he is speaking to Rabe, he chooses the most romantic language he could speak._ If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. _Kisses the back of AMIDALA's right hand_

AMIDALA: _Flattered and impressed with his use of Old High Nubianese, she responds accordingly_ Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. _Slowly pulls her hand from his grip_

OBI-WAN: _Delighting in her response he continues._ Have not saints' lips, and holy palmers too?

AMIDALA: _Playfully_ Aye, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

OBI-WAN: O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do! _Holds up his right palm until she cautiously places her left palm against it._ They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

AMIDALA: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake. _She feels confused, but she can't escape because his right hand gently clasped her left hand._

OBI-WAN: Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged. _He kisses her lightly on the lips._

AMIDALA: _She looks deep into his ice-blue eyes, a sense of joy begins to fill her soul._ Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

OBI-WAN: Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. _This time both passionately exchange kisses. _

SABE: Madam.

AMIDALA: _Breaks off her kiss when she hears SABE and rushes quickly to her, patting her hair in place at the same time. OBI-WAN steps into the shadows of the arras._ Aye.

SABE: Madam, Zenon craves a word with you.

_AMIDALA goes to speak with her friend. _

OBI-WAN: Who is Zenon?

SABE: _Glances at his costume._ Pilgrim, she is a friend to the queen that you spoke with just now. _Goes to the refreshment table._

OBI-WAN: O dear account! My life and love belong to the Queen?

_OBI-WAN is still in shock by this revelation, when JAR JAR rushes up to him. _

JAR JAR: Away, Obi-Wan. Theysa after mesa 'cause mesa ate all the munchies.

_JAR JAR drags a dazed OBI-WAN to the exit. _

_AMIDALA returns to SABE. _

AMIDALA: Come Sabe. What's he that follows the klutzy Gungan?

SABE: I know not. Shall I go ask his name? _Waits for AMIDALA to nod her head in approval. SABE goes to ask OBI-WAN's name. _

AMIDALA: _Aside._ If he is married, my grave will likely be my wedding bed.

_SABE returns. _

SABE: His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a Jedi Knight.

AMIDALA: My only love...

SABE: What's this?

AMIDALA: Nothing Sabe. Come, let's away. _They exit._


	5. Scenes 6 and 7

**Scene 6 Later that same night. Outside a wall that surrounds one of the Palace's gardens.**

_OBI-WAN enters. _

OBI-WAN: Can I go forward when my heart is here? _Because he prefers to be alone right now, OBI-WAN avoids JAR JAR and climbs the wall into the garden._

JAR JAR: _Offstage._ Obi-Wan! _JAR JAR enters._ Mesa friend! Obi-Wan!

SECURITY: _Off stage._ Have you seen the Gungan? He must have gone down this street.

JAR JAR: Where ever yousa stay Obi-Wan, may the Guds watch over yousa? Mesa gotta go. _Runs off stage as SECURITY crosses the stage in search of the Gungan. _

OBI-WAN: May the Force be with us both, Jar Jar.

**Scene 7 Immediately following the previous scene. Palace's gardens.**

_OBI-WAN, alone in the garden. _

OBI-WAN: But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

_AMIDALA enters at a window above and stands on a balcony. She doesn't know that OBI-WAN is nearby._

OBI-WAN: 'tis the East, and Amidala is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon.

_He watches her as she leans on the banister. She combs out her slightly damp dark brown hair and gazes at the stars above._

OBI-WAN:It is my queen! O, it is my love! O, if only she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? I will answer...I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven have captured her interest.

_She stops brushing her hair and continues to contemplate the starry heavens. _

OBI-WAN: See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, if I were a glove upon that hand, so I could caress that cheek!

AMIDALA: Ay me! _Like a heavy sigh. _

OBI-WAN: _Aside._ She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel...

AMIDALA: O, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan! Where are you my noble knight? Deny the Jedi and forsake their code; Or, if you will not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be Naboo's queen.

OBI-WAN: _Aside._ Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

AMIDALA: 'Tis but your title that is my enemy, you are yourself though not just a Jedi. What's a Jedi? It is neither hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Obi-Wan would, even if he wasn't called Obi-Wan. He'd retain his dear perfection, which he owns without that title, Jedi. Obi-Wan cast off your knighthood; and for that title, which is no part of you, take all myself.

_OBI-WAN speaks aloud so that AMIDALA can hear him for the first time. _

OBI-WAN: I take you at your word, Amidala. Call me but love, and I'll be renamed; Henceforth I never will be Obi-Wan.

AMIDALA: Who are you that sulks in the darkness and listens to my private thoughts?

OBI-WAN: By a name I cannot reveal. My name, dear saint, is hateful to me because it is your enemy too.

AMIDALA: _Begins to realize who the speaker is. _I know your voice, are you not Obi-Wan Kenobi, and a Jedi Knight?

OBI-WAN: Neither, fair queen, if either you dislike.

AMIDALA: How did you come here? The garden walls are high and hard to climb...

OBI-WAN: All things are possible with the Force as your ally. I have night's cloak to hide me from prying eyes. And if you do not love me, let my enemies, the Sith, find me here. My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.


	6. Scenes 8 and 9

**Scene 8 Early the next morning. One of the gardens near the temple.**

_YODA, Jedi Master and Obi-Wan's mentor, enters._

YODA: Ummm...

_OBI-WAN enters and goes to one knee, a sign of respect for his mentor. In addition, Obi-Wan does not want to tower over the much shorter Jedi Master._

OBI-WAN: Good morning, Master Yoda.

YODA: Early you are, Obi-Wan. Not to bed have you been...ummm...

OBI-WAN: That is true. The sweeter rest was mine.

YODA: _Shocked by his words._ Rabe and you?

OBI-WAN: _With disdain. _With Rabe, Master? No. I have forgot that name and the heartache it caused.

YODA: Good! Where have you been?

OBI-WAN: I have been feasting where all of a sudden the one I wounded wounded me. And only you hold the remedy.

YODA: Plain, speak you.

OBI-WAN: _Smiles at the irony of YODA's last comment._ My heart's dear love is set on Amidala, Naboo's fair queen.

YODA: _Surprised._ What a change is here?

OBI-WAN: You scolded me often for loving Rabe.

YODA: Doting, not loving.

OBI-WAN: Chide me not, Master. I love her and she returns my love.

YODA: _Considers OBI-WAN's words._ Come...such a match must have the deepest commitment. _Waves OBI-WAN to stand and walk him so they can discuss this issue further._

_They exit._

**Scene 9 Approximately nine o'clock in the morning, the time at which AMIDALA was to send a messenger to OBI-WAN. Central square near Theed Place.**

_JAR JAR and XENON enter; they are discussing various topics. Then Jar Jar mentions OBI-WAN._

JAR JAR: Where is hesa?

XENON: Of whom do you speak?

JAR JAR: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

XENON: I know not, but Captain Panaka also seeks him. There are reports that a Sith had been sighted near the outskirts of the swamp.

_OBI-WAN enters. He seems much happier than he was at the beginning of the play._

JAR JAR: Look, hesa come.

OBI-WAN: Good morning to you both.

_XENON acknowledges OBI-WAN with a nod, then sees SABE enter. XENON walks towards SABE to greet her._

XENON: Here she is.

SABE: _Speaks softly._ Xenon, have you seen Obi-Wan Kenobi?

XENON: Ay. _Indicates the pair that SABE didn't notice._ Do you have business with the Jedi?

SABE: _Blushes._ Why do you ask that?

XENON: _Glances back at OBI-WAN. A small smile appears on her lips. Returns her attention to SABE. To SABE._ I**see** .

XENON: _Calls to OBI-WAN._ There is another.

_XENON's words draw OBI-WAN's attention and he looks in her direction._

_XENON winks at OBI-WAN because she assumes that OBI-WAN and SABE are having a romantic rendezvous._

XENON: _Signals to JAR JAR so the supposed lovers could be together in private. _Come, Jar Jar. _Turns to SABE._ Farewell, foolish lady, farewell.

_Before SABE could say a word, XENON and JAR JAR exit._

SABE: _Recovers from embarrassment._ Pray you, sir, a word. _OBI-WAN joins her as they sit on some steps._ I do my queen's bidding. But first let me tell you, if you should lead her in foolish ways...

OBI-WAN: My lady, commend me to your queen. I declare to you that my intentions are honorable.

SABE: Smiles broadly. I will tell her, sir Knight.

OBI-WAN: Bid her devise some means to come to the temple this afternoon; and there shall Master Yoda witness our pledge and promise to marry.

SABE: _Joyfully._ I will.

OBI-WAN: Commend me to your queen. _OBI-WAN exits._

SABE: Ay, a thousand times. _SABE exits._


	7. Scene 10

**Scene 10 Later that day. One of the Palace's gardens.**

_AMIDALA, waiting for SABE to return from the meeting with OBI-WAN, paces impatiently._

AMIDALA: The clock struck nine when I sent Sabe, in half an hour she promised to return. Perchance, she didn't meet him. That cannot be. It's been three long hours; yet she is not here.

_SABE enters with a basket filled with fabric and notions for one of AMIDALA's new headdresses._

AMIDALA: O, she comes! O, dear Sabe, what news? Have you seen him? --- Why do you look sad?

SABE: I am weary, give me leave awhile... _Puts basket on a bench._

AMIDALA: Nay, come, I pray you speak. Good Sabe, speak.

SABE: My queen, what impatience! Can't you stay awhile? Don't you see I'm out of breath?

AMIDALA: How are you out of breath when you have breath to say to me that you are out of breath? Let me be satisfied, is it good news or bad news? What says he of our marriage vows?

SABE: O, how my head aches?

AMIDALA: I am sorry that you are not well. But sweet, dear, friend, tell me, what says my love?

SABE: Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I warrant, a virtuous --- Where is Governor Bibble?

AMIDALA: Where is Governor Bibble? Why, he is within the palace. Where should he be? Finally loses patience. How oddly you reply! "Your love says, like an honest gentleman... Where is Governor Bibble?"

SABE: By the Force, my queen! Are you so hot? I declare is this, the thanks I get. Henceforward do your messages yourself.

AMIDALA: Argh! _Uses her most commanding voice._ Come, what says Obi-Wan?

SABE: Have you cleared your afternoon schedule?

AMIDALA: I have.

SABE: Then hie you hence to see Master Yoda at the temple; there stays a knight ready to make you his lady.

_AMIDALA hugs SABE._

SABE: Now comes the wanton blood up in your cheeks. Hie you to the temple, and I to the milliner. _Lifts her basket._

AMIDALA: Dearest Sabe. Farewell.

_They exit in separate directions._


	8. Scene 11

**Scene 11 Later that afternoon. Temple.**

_OBI-WAN and YODA are waiting for AMIDALA so that the pledging of their vows can take place._

YODA: Obi-Wan, ready are you?

OBI-WAN: Come what sorrow can, it cannot outweigh the exchange of joy that one brief moment gives me in her sight.

YODA: Have you not listened to what I say? Violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die. You must unlearn what you have learned. Therefore, love moderately.

_AMIDALA enters disguised as one of her handmaidens._

YODA: Ummm...

AMIDALA: Good even' Master Yoda.

YODA: Young Obi-Wan will thank you for us both.

OBI-WAN: Amidala, my love, if the measure of my joy be heaped like mine...

AMIDALA: My love, more rich in manner than in mere words. But Obi-Wan, my true love has grown to such excess I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth.

YODA: Come, come with me. For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone. May the Force incorporate two into one.

_They exit to perform the exchange of vows._


	9. Scene 12

**Scene 12 The same afternoon. A square in Theed.**

_JAR JAR is walking in the square looking for OBI-WAN. SABE is also looking for OBI-WAN when she sees JAR JAR and goes to speak with the Gungan._

SABE: Jar Jar, have you seen Jedi Kenobi?

JAR JAR: No, hesa not here. Mesa looking for Obi-Wan too.

_OBI-WAN enters. He is calm and happy after his secret betrothal to AMIDALA._

JAR JAR: Obi-Wan, where have yousa been?

OBI-WAN: _Winks at SABE and answers JAR JAR_. You will see anon.

_CAPT. PANAKA enters. He approaches JAR JAR with four members of his SECURITY FORCE._

PANAKA: Jar Jar Binks, you are under arrest for the pilfering of produce from a Nubian street vendor.

JAR JAR: Mesa did nothing. _Looks to OBI-WAN for help, but the Jedi seems distracted by something else._

OBI-WAN: _Aside._ Something is not right, I sense...

_From a shadowed side street a SITH emerges. He is wearing a black robe over his black tunic and loose trousers. He is accompanied by two figures in similar ebony tunics and trousers. Both COMPANIONS wear clothes that cover the tops of their heads, while a band of matching clothe covers their nose and mouth. This disguise emphasizes the intensity of their dark eyes._

SITH: _Speaks to OBI-WAN as if he was the only one in the square._ Jedi, at last we meet.

_Without a warning the SITHsends a Force blow that knocks SABE to the ground, so the Sith has a clearer shot at OBI-WAN._

OBI-WAN: _Takes charge and commands. _Everyone take cover.

PANAKA: _Doesn't listen and instead issues a fatal order to his SECURITY FORCES._ Open fire on the Sith.

_OBI-WAN and the SITH engage in a lightsaber duel, while the SITH's COMPANIONS fire on PANAKA and his SECURITY FORCES._

ALL: Watch out! Get clear!

_Although OBI-WAN and the SITH are in the middle of their duel, the SITH is still able to deflect the laser blasts aimed at him with ease. There are too many people in the square and the deflected blasts are getting closer to those who haven't taken cover._

SABE: _Recovers from her blow and takes cover behind a large planter. She signals to the Gungan to join her._ JAR JAR, hurry!

_At that point, CAPT. PANAKA fires at the SITH, who deflects the shot into the middle of JAR JAR's back._

SABE: NO! _Ignores laser fire and runs to JAR JAR._

JAR JAR: _Collapses into her arms. She gently helps him lie down._ Mesa slain. _Dies._

OBI-WAN: _With no time to mourn the lose of his friend, he tries again to warn off CAPT. PANAKA before someone else dies._ Panaka, fall back.

_OBI-WAN finally gets through the SITH's defenses and strikes down one of the SITH's COMPANIONS._

PANAKA: _To his SECURITY FORCES._ Cover me. _Sensing an advantage, he leaves his position to advance and begins firing at the other COMPANION._

_The SITH delivers a swift kick to OBI-WAN's chin. OBI-WAN falls backward; his lightsaber still ignited. In a blink of an eye, the SITH uses the Force to throw PANAKA into OBI-WAN's path. Before he can turn his lightsaber off, OBI-WAN comes face to face with PANAKA. His green blade pierces the Captain's chest. OBI-WAN immediately switches off the lightsaber and watches PANAKA crumple lifeless to the ground._

OBI-WAN: _Whispers._ I am fortune's fool.

SITH: _Laughs at OBI-WAN's misfortune. Turns to leave._ We will have our revenge. _Exits._

SABE: _Still in shock, she notices the SITH leaving. She goes to the Jedi._ Obi-Wan, stand not amazed. _Points and draws his attention to the retreating SITH._

OBI-WAN: _With conviction._ Sabe, report me and my cause aright to the unsatisfied. _Runs in pursuit of the SITH and his last companion. Exeunt all except SABE and the dead._

SABE: _Kneels again next to JAR JAR's body._ O, Amidala, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance!

_She tears her veil in two. She covers JAR JAR's face with one half, then stands and walks to the Captain. She kneels and covers PANAKA's face with the other half._

The queen shall know of it.

_Wipes away her tears, stands, and exits._


	10. Scene 13

**Scene 13 The same afternoon. A square in Theed. **

_SUPREME CHANCELLOR PALPATINE, QUEEN AMIDALA, her HANDMAIDENS, GOVERNOR BIBBLE, SABE, and XENON, enter with various followers. Rumors are rampant, so everyone is drawn to the scene of the crime to hear how this sad event happened._

ZENON: Supreme Chancellor, if you are true, then show me. For blood of ours, shed blood of Jedi Kenobi. _Looks defiantly at PALPATINE then turns, kneels next to Jar Jar's body and weeps._ Oh, Jar Jar!

AMIDALA: Sabe, who began this disastrous fray?

SABE: It was an accident, your Majesty. He spoke kindly. The Sith...

ZENON: _Turns on her former friend._ Affection makes her false, she can not speak the truth. I beg for justice, which you Supreme Chancellor must give.

PALPATINE: _Takes charge of the situation. He purposely ignores SABE's comment about the Sith._ Obi-Wan slew him; he slew Jar Jar. Who now owes the price of a dear friend's blood?

MACE WINDU: Not Obi-Wan, Supreme Chancellor. He was Jar Jar's friend; his fault concludes but what the law should end; the life of Captain Panaka.

PALPATINE: And for that offense immediately we do exile him from Naboo. _Holds up an open palm._ I will be deaf to pleading and excuses. _Waits till he has everyone's attention, then makes his decree._ Let Obi-Wan Kenobi leave in haste, else, when he is found on Naboo, that hour is his last.

_They all exit._


	11. Epilogue

**Scene 13 ends the Clone's Folio #1**

* * *

**The History of the Clone's Folio #1, continued...**

Becky and Sarah stood up with the rest of the audience as the actors took their bows. _**The Tragedy of Obi-Wan and Amidala**_ was a bona fide hit at the London sci-fi convention. The applause reverberated throughout the auditorium and an excited buzz filled the room full of conventioneers. Everyone was clapping exuberantly except for one cloaked figure near the back of the stalls.

Becky glanced over her right shoulder at the cloaked male who materialized near the rear wall sometime after the Prologue. She nudged Sarah who also looked over her shoulder as she continued to clap.

"He's still there," Sarah whispered to her sister.

Becky nodded her head.

"You know, he makes a pretty good Qui-Gon Jinn," Sarah commented on the mysterious man's Jedi robes, flowing dark brown and gray lockes, and closely clipped beard.

"He does, but there is something oddly familiar about him," Becky responded as she tried to recall where she saw his face. Becky was one of the curious literature majors in the audience. She originally came to the convention to accompany her sister, who was a _Star Wars_ fanatic. However, it was Becky who convinced Sarah to attend the play. Becky's favorite pun had always been: "where there's a Will; there's a play." There was no way Becky was going to let this opportunity slip away.

Becky continued to stare at the stranger and she thought, _Why does that receding hairline bother me?_

As if sensing their scrutiny, the mysterious man turned towards the sisters and gave them a sardonic smile. Both young ladies blushed at his attention and the brief bow he gave them. Before either of them could say a word, he lifted the cowl of his robe and disappeared into the exiting crowd.

Later...

The cloaked figure remained in the shadows and patiently watched the two young producers receive congratulations from the sci-fi convention's organizer.

"Robert and Ian, you've got a hit," said the organizer. "I've just spoken to our US affiliates. They want to add the Obi-Wan and Amidala play to the convention circuit."

The two RSC janitors readily agreed. The organizer outlined their new contract and left the two talking about their plans to travel to America. Robert and Ian were so consumed with their good fortune that they didn't notice the cloaked figure approach.

"Thank you for producing my play," said the cloaked figure. "However, it is incomplete." He flourished a batch of loose parchment in his right hand to the two young men, who blanched at the sight.

"That can't be true," responded a pale Robert.

Ian, whose face was a shade lighter than Robert's pallor, added, "That's impossible!"

The stranger's words mesmerized Robert and Ian. Both enterprising janitors were horrified that their pilfering of the Obi-Wan and Amidala script was discovered. They looked at each other and struggled to find the right response.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true," said the man as he removed his cowl.

Their eyes grew large as Robert and Ian began to recognize the stranger. There was no mistaking that face. Robert was responsible for dusting that very image. Actually, the bronze bust of this stranger was in the Barbican's central lobby. The man's identity left the two young men speechless.

A small smile played across his lips as the clone of William Shakespeare calmly waited for their reply.

**The End**

**"The Imperial March (Darth Vader's Theme)" plays in the background.**

* * *

Please read and respond.

Thank you,

Ana-Misa


End file.
